Jaune Arc - Crónicas
by Jesse J. Lluvia
Summary: Este es Universo Alternativo que da lugar luego de RWBY volumen 2. Verán todo a través de los ojos de Jaune Arc y es una historia de romance. Contiene wihte rose y ya que no quiero revelar mucho de la trama, comencemos.
1. Chapter 1 - más que amigos

**Jaune Arc - crónicas **

**Capítulo 1**

Me encontraba en mí habitación hablando trivialidades con Ren, es un muy buen amigo. Me agrada, sabe escuchar no todo el mundo es bueno escuchando. Dejamos de hablar. De la nada a mi mente llego ese pensamiento que me invadía recurrente mente... Weiss Schnee. Es inevitable ya que estoy enamorado de ella.

—Estás suspirando de nuevo —me dijo Ren.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

—lo siento —le dije.

—No te preocupes... —iba diciendo Ren, cuando un grito se escuchó interrumpiéndolo. Parece venir de afuera de la habitación, creo que es Ruby. Que estará pasando, dijo Ren.

Me acerque a la puerta despacio y la abrí un poco para ver que sucedía. Veo a Ruby forcejeando con Weiss en el pasillo.

—Es Ruby —dije— está peleando con Weiss.

¿Que habrá hecho Ruby esta vez? Forcejean hasta que Ruby empuja a Weiss quien se tropieza agarrándose de Ruby y haciéndola caer con ella al piso, Ruby encima de Weiss, de pronto veo a Weiss besar a Ruby. Rápidamente me tapó la boca con las manos para acallar mí reacción. Cierro la puerta y me siento en el piso con una mano aun tapando me la boca. ¿Porque la habrá besado?

—Que sucede —dijo Ren, viéndome.

Será mejor no decir nada, pensé.

—nada, ellas ya se entraron a su habitación.

Aún que no parecía convencido, no hizo más preguntas. Eso es otra cosa buena de Ren, él no es entrometido o quizás simplemente no le interesan ese tipo de cosas.

Comencé a pensar en lo que vi; no me pareció que Weiss la besara jugando, más bien me dio la impresión de que enserio quería besarla. ¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Y si Weiss le gustan las chicas! Quizás me estoy precipitando al pensar eso... Seguramente fue sólo una broma o mire fuera De contexto, aún que solo el hecho de pensar en la posibilidad me deprime. Me deje caer en mí cama.

—oye no es tan tarde como para que pienses en dormir... además que no tenías entrenamiento con Pyrrha —me recordó Ren.

¡Rayos! Lo había olvidado.

— ¡Tienes razón! Ella dijo que nos veríamos a las 7:00pm. Mire mí reloj y eran las 7:15pm.

No debo dejar esperando a Pyrrha. Me acerque a la puerta y la abrí un poco para asegurarme de que Weiss y Ruby ya no estuvieran ahí. No había nadie. Salí corriendo del cuarto, mire una bolsa de papel tirada en el piso parecía tener algo en su interior, pero no le di importancia. Llegue a la terraza y me encontré con Pyrrha, ella se encontraba hablando con Yang.

—Llegas tarde —me dijo Yang.

—lo siento.

—Que no sabes que es de buena educación llegar 5minutos antes de lo pactado —dijo Yang, no satisfecha con mí disculpa.

Me encogí en hombros. Porque estará tan enojada.

—lo siento mucho.

Voltee a ver a Pyrrha. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? dije, señalando a Yang. Yang se hizo el cabello hacía atrás.

— ¿acaso te molesto o algo así? —dijo Yang, retando me.

—Tranquilos chicos, lo importante es que ya estás aquí —dijo Pyrrha, tocando mí hombro.

Yang sonrió y se marchó. No sé cómo puede ser hermana de Ruby, no se parecen en nada. Dio comienzo el entrenamiento, lo sentí un poco ligero será que me estoy volviendo más fuerte.

—lo has hecho muy bien hoy —me dijo Pyrrha tocando mí hombro.

—gracias. Oye, Pyrrha enserio lo siento no quise hacerte esperar.

—No te preocupes —dijo Pyrrha, abrazándome. Me sonroje avergonzado.

Como siempre luego del entrenamiento nos dirigimos a las duchas. Al llegar notamos que en la puerta de las duchas de las chicas había un anunció que decía (fuera de servicio).

— ¡Qué mala suerte! tendré que esperar hasta mañana para poder ducharme —dijo Pyrrha.

Eran las 10pm, seguramente no habrá nadie en las duchas de los chicos. Pyrrha podría bañarse en ellas sin problemas.

—Pyrrha porque no te bañas en estas duchas —dije, señalando las duchas de los chicos— estoy seguro que no hay nadie en ellas.

— ¿¡juntos!? —dijo, sonrojándose.

— ¡no! No te pediría eso no te preocupes. Yo vigilare aquí afuera mientras tú te duchas.

—está bien... Confió en ti. Pyrrha entro en las duchas de los chicos mientras que yo monto guardia afuera.

Escucho como el agua de la ducha cae en el piso. Me sonrojo al pensar como el agua cae sobre el cuerpo de Pyrrha. Trato de distraerme pensando en Beowolf muertos o en cualquier otra cosa. Pyrrha finalmente salió de la ducha. Tiene puesta una toalla que le cubre los pechos y debajo de la cintura, trae su ropa en brazos y el cabello goteando. Es tu turno, te esperare aquí, dijo.

—No, regresa a la habitación yo llegare pronto.

—como quieras —me dijo, sonriendo. Pyrrha comenzó a caminar hacia el dormitorio. Miro las piernas de Pyrrha mientras se aleja, son muy lindas. Pyrrha es muy sexy, pienso. Pyrrha voltea a ver y se sonroja al ver que la estaba mirando, yo también me sonrojo un poco. Me rio nervioso mientras entro en las duchas. Después de tomar una ducha y secarme con una de las toallas del estante, me la coloque en la cintura y regrese a la habitación. Al parecer todos ya se encontraban dormidos. Me puse mi piyama detrás de la división improvisada que hemos hecho en una de las esquinas de la habitación para cambiarnos. Me metí en mi cama y me acomode.

—Jaune… —dijo Pyrrha, desde la cama de alado. Las luces estaban apagadas no podía ver a Pyrrha.

— ¿qué sucede?

Pyrrha no me contestaba. Habrá dicho mi nombre dormida, pensé. Pyrrha ¿estas dormida?, dije para asegurarme.

—No importa, te lo diré mañana —dijo.

Me relaje y me quede dormido. Al día siguiente temprano nos alistamos y fuimos a clases. Al llegar al salón nos sentamos al frente, esperamos a que la clase comience. Yang quien había llegado antes al salón, se acercó a nosotros.

— ¡Buenos días equipo JNPR! —dijo Yang. Buenos días respondieron animados Nora, Ren y Pyrrha. Por mi parte mi saludo fue con desinterés.

—No me digas que sigues molesto por lo de ayer… perdona me, no debí meterme en sus asuntos, además Pyrrha sabe cuidarse sola —dijo Yang.

Sus estados de ánimo me confunden.

—No te preocupes... ¿Qué paso con el restos de tú equipo? —le pregunte.

—Mmm... Seguramente se han quedado dormidas —dijo Yang.

La clase estaba a punto de comenzar. Yang regreso a su asiento. Yang había apartado unos asientos para sus compañeras. De pronto, Blake, Ruby y Weiss entran corriendo al salón. Traen el cabello mojado, es obvio que se les había hecho tarde. Se sentaron junto a Yang, justo cuando la clase del profesor Peter comenzó.

No dejo de ver a Weiss, están linda, como siempre está atenta a la clase y toma notas. Ruby se percata que estoy viendo a Weiss, desvío mí mirada hacia el profesor.

Ruby están afortunada por saber que se siente besar a Weiss. Aún estoy confundido de lo que paso ayer afuera de mí cuarto, ¿porque se habrán besado? Trató De convencerme a mí mismo que solo estaban jugando.

— ¿qué te sucede Jaune? Estas muy pensativo —me dijo Pyrrha.

—lesbianas... —musité aún pensativo.

— ¡¿lesbianas?! ¡¿Has estado pensando en lesbianas?! —dijo Pyrrha, sorprendida.

Ren y Nora rieron tapándose la boca para no llamar la atención del profesor Peter.

— ¡que! ¡No! No quise decir eso... Por favor olvida que lo dije.

La clase termino. El restos del equipo JNPR y yo caminábamos hacia nuestro dormitorio, delante de nosotros caminaba el equipo RWBY, pero sin Ruby.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación, Pyrrha y Nora se cambiaron y fueron por un bocadillo a la cafetería, Ren me pregunto si quería ir a una librería, pero le dije que no así que se marchó dejándome asolas.

Me cambie el uniforme por mí ropa normal. Creo que debería salir a caminar o algo así, asé mucho que no salgo de Beacon a menos que sea por una misión, debería de ir a divertirme a la ciudad, quizás invite a Ren... o mejor a Pyrrha. Tocaron la puerta de la habitación. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y la abrí, Ruby estaba afuera.

— ¡Ruby! —dije.

—Hola Jaune —dijo Ruby, animada.

¿Puedo pasar?, preguntó mientras entraba.

—No deberías de preguntar si de todas formas lo vas a hacer —le dije.

Solo me sonrió. Cerré la puerta. ¿Querías hablar de algo?

—no... Solo quiero un lugar tranquilo donde pueda pensar —dijo, mientras se sentaba en mí cama.

— ¿y no puedes hacer eso en tu habitación?

— ¡no! Ella está ahí.

— ¿quien?..

Ruby se ruborizó un poco.

—No importa, solo finge que no me has visto —dijo.

Ruby camino hasta el armario de Pyrrha y Nora, deslizo la puerta corrediza y se metió encerrándose en él.

Me parece que Ruby está actuando más extraña de lo normal.

—Ruby sabes que estas en un armario, cierto.

—ya te lo dije, necesito un lugar tranquilo para pensar.

—claro... ¿cuánto tiempo te tomara eso?

—no lose... ¿Quizás unos días? —dijo confundida.

Me senté en mí cama.

—mmm... El hecho que ahora estés tan rara… y metida en un armario ¿tiene que ver con que hayas besado a Weiss?

El armario se estremeció. Ruby salió del armario y se acercó a mí.

—Que sabes tú de eso —me dijo Ruby, creo que un poco enojada.

Seguramente Yang te contó a ti y quien sabe a quién más.

— ¡Yang no me ha dicho nada! Yo... Te vi afuera de la habitación cuando Weiss te besaba. Ruby se ruborizó.

Ahora que Ruby sabe que la vi, podre aclarar las dudas que tengo. ¿Cómo es que Yang lo sabe?, le pregunte.

Ruby resoplo.

—ella salió de la habitación cuando Weiss y yo... Ya sabes —dijo Ruby.

Como habrá reaccionado Yang al verlas, pensé.

— ¿porque Weiss quiso besarte? —le pregunte.

Ruby se sentó a la par mía.

—Es complicado —dijo.

—vamos, estoy seguro que el hablar de eso te ayuda a aclarar lo que sientes.

—no quiero hablar de eso.

—yo sé, que si quieres — le dije mientras la empujaba amistosamente.

— ¡oye! No hagas eso. Agradezco que trates de ayudarme Jaune, pero no podría contarte algo, a menos que supiera que moriré luego.

— ¡oh vamos! Nada es tan vergonzoso. Solo estas siendo dramática.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Ruby, mientras se ponía en pie— si alguien te pregunta por mí, di les que no me has visto.

— ¿a dónde iras?

Ruby salió de la habitación sin responderme. Espero que no se meta en problemas. Me deje caer hacia tras.

Pasaron un par de minutos. Oigo el sonido de la puerta, abrirse y luego cerrarse. Abro un poco mis ojos, y noto que es Pyrrha. Vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos, sin que Pyrrha se allá percatado.

Jaune ¿estas despierto? —dijo Pyrrha.

Comenzó a mover mí pierna tratando de despertarme.

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, tampoco dije nada. Quiero sorprender a Pyrrha.

¿En serio Jaune? Si estuvieras dormido, estarías roncando.

— ¡Yo no ronco! —dije, sentándome.

Pyrrha sonríe con satisfacción. ¡Era una trampa me hiciste reaccionar! Nunca puedo sorprenderte, tu fortaleza física solo se compara con tú inteligencia, dije un poco frustrado.

—me halagas Jaune, quizás haya sido bendecida con habilidades útiles para el combate, pero tú tienes un don para la estrategia y un gran corazón. Deberías de saber lo importante que es eso.

Pyrrha me hizo el cabello hacía tras. Siempre sabe cómo animarme. Le sonreí.

—sabes, estaba pensando en ir a divertirme un poco a la ciudad... ¿quieres venir conmigo?

—Claro —dijo Pyrrha— ¿qué tienes en mente?

Pyrrha se sentó a la par mía.

—mmm... La verdad es que no tengo idea —le dije.

Mí corazón estaba latiendo extrañamente rápido. Estar sentado junto a Pyrrha a solas sin hacer nada más que vernos, tendrá algo que ver, pienso.

Pyrrha es muy bella. Mantengo mí mirada en los ojos de Pyrrha. Desde aquel baile hemos tenido nuestros momentos. De repente comienzo a sentirme nervioso. No lo entiendo, siempre me he sentido cómodo estando con Pyrrha. Sera que... ¿Siento algo por ella? Porque tengo estas dudas ahora, será que nunca la había visto directamente a esos grandes ojos verdes.

Estoy seguro que la quiero, pero eso es normal, ya que siempre ha confiado en mí, siempre se ha esforzado por ayudarme, me anima cuando nadie más puede... ¿qué es exactamente Pyrrha para mí?.. ¿Mi amiga?.. O... Quizás... ¿Más que eso?.. Mí mirada se vuelve intensa.

¿Le gustare yo a Pyrrha? Creo... que solo hay una forma de aclarar todas mis dudas. Suavemente con mí mano, temblando levemente, acaricie el rostro de Pyrrha. Mí corazón late muy fuerte. Siento como un calor se dispersa por todo mí cuerpo. Trago saliva. Pyrrha cierra los ojos y pone su mano sobre la mía en su rostro. Me acerco con intención de besarla... ¡La puerta de la habitación se abre de un golpe! ¡Reaccionó saltando hacia tras! alejándome de Pyrrha.

— ¡Hola!.. ¡Wow! Creo que interrumpí algo... —dijo Nora, alarmada.

Me encontraba en shock, miraba a Nora sin poder decir una sola palabra.

—Te dije que tocaras la puerta —dijo Ren, quien venía detrás de Nora.

Volteé a ver a Pyrrha. Ella estaba levemente ruborizada.

Inmediatamente Pyrrha se puso de pie.

—no has interrumpido nada Nora, no te preocupes —dijo Pyrrha, mientras hacía pasar a Nora y a Ren, ya que se habían quedado en la puerta sin moverse.

—Estas segura Pyrrha, porque parecía que... ustedes... —dijo Nora muy apenada, se notaba que se sentía muy mal— lo siento mucho Jaune.

Nora me abrazo, haciéndome reaccionar.

—no te preocupes no has hecho nada malo... Solo le estaba quitando una pestaña a Pyrrha, ya que se le había metido en el ojo. Cuando abriste la puerta me asustaste, eso es todo.

— ¿hablas en serio? —dijo Nora, un poco más tranquila.

—Sí —le conteste animado.

Nora volteo a ver a Pyrrha quien asiente con la cabeza. Nora resoplo aliviada y volvió a animarse.

Me percate que Ren me estaba viendo, su rostro era inexpresivo como siempre. Le sonreí nervioso y me tire en mí cama boca abajo.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE.


	2. Chapter 2 - primeros besos

**Capítulo 2**

**Me mantenía acostado boca abajo en mí cama mientras oía hablar a mí equipo, claro que Ren no hablaba mucho.**

—**¿que dices Pyrrha? —dijo Nora.**

—**lo siento, pero Jaune ya me invito a ir a la ciudad —dijo Pyrrha.**

**Es cierto, aun tengo que pensar a donde llevaré a Pyrrha. Me senté en mí cama, y le sonreí a Pyrrha. **

**Ren estaba en su cama leyendo un libro, en la portada se alcanza a leer Ninjas, el resto del título se encuentra debajo de su mano. Ha de ser un libro de técnicas especiales de Ninjas, sin duda se prepara para el torneo regional de mistral.**

—**dices que Jaune y tú, ¿tendrán una cita? —dijo Nora.**

**Pyrrha y yo nos ruborizamos. Pyrrha me miraba expectante.**

—**no, solo somos dos amigos que salen... Como amigos, ok, solo iremos a relajarnos a la ciudad. Pyrrha y yo somos como hermanos —dije sin pensar.**

**Pyrrha asintió con la cabeza, un poco extrañara de mi comentario. Claro que no miraba a Pyrrha como mí hermana, pero no tenia pensado declararme le... No, por el momento, pensé.**

**Nora sonreía. Pensé que se decepcionaría al saber que Pyrrha y yo no tendríamos una cita romántica. Será que le gusto y por eso se alegra de que no haya nada entre Pyrrha y yo. Seguramente es el cargo de capitán lo que las atrae, pensé. A mí mente vino el recuerdo de Ruby con Weiss, de inmediato sentí como mí corazón se estrujaba por la repercusión. No, no es eso, es imposible que a Nora le guste alguien más aparte de Ren, en cuanto a Weiss... No quiero pensar en eso.**

**Nora se a cerco un poco a mí, aun con su sonrisa.**

—**ya que dices, que no es una cita, no te molestará que Ren y yo los acompañemos —dijo Nora.**

**Oh! Lo sabía. Cuando podre tener un respiro de todo el equipo JNPR, pareciese que todo lo hago con ellos, no es que no me agraden o algo, pero aveces quisiera tener mi espacio, pensé. Agache la cabeza resignado a la sugerencia de Nora.**

**Nora se exalto y daba vueltas por la habitación, pienso que al igual que un helicóptero. !sera una cita doble!, dijo Nora. **

**Nora miro hacia Ren, quien luego se ruborizó.**

—**eh... No es hací Nora, solo iremos juntos, no, juntos, juntos —dijo Ren.**

**Nora camino hacia Ren, quien aun seguía sentado en su cama con las piernas extendidas sobre la misma.**

—**¿a que te refieres con juntos, juntos? Eh, Ren... —dijo Nora, mientras se subía a la cama de Ren, un poco lasciva.**

**Ren bajo las piernas de la cama, dándole la espalda a Nora.**

—**sabes de que hablo —dijo Ren.**

**Nora hizo un gesto, y se bajo de la cama.**

**Me resigne y me puse en pie.**

—**vámonos pues, en el camino pensare a donde iremos —dije.**

—**¡bien! —dijo Nora entusiasmada mientras su pié izquierdo hacia pop.**

**Pyrrha me dedico una sonrisa. Salimos todos de la habitación, y caminamos hasta salir de Beacon. Era temprano, cerca de las 5pm. Paseábamos por la ciudad, sobre una acera viendo los establecimientos comerciales. Íbamos bien vestidos, Pyrrha llevaba puesto un vestido largo y negro junto con un collar; Nora llevaba puesto un vestido rosado y corto, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, me pareció curiosos que llevara puesto sus tenis blancos con rosados junto con el vestido; en cuanto a Ren el usaba un par de pantalones negros, un saco verde con una camisa negra por debajo; por mi parte, usaba un saco negro, camisa blanca por debajo, un pantalón negro y zapatos negros.**

**Afuera de un establecimiento de comida, al final de la calle, divise a Ruby, ella llevaba puesta su típica ropa, su falda de combate y su capucha. Ella miraba melancólicamente hacia dentro. Nora y Pyrrha venían hablando con Ren, bueno el casi no hablaba. No creo que ellos la hayan visto aún. Caminábamos hacia donde se encontraba Ruby. Al acercarnos más, note el nombre del restaurante al que Ruby miraba con tal melancólica, se llamaba "SantVytal". Ruby al vernos cambio su expresión repentinamente y nos sonrió a todos. Nos detuvimos serca de Ruby.**

—**¡oh! ¡Hola! ¡Ruby! —dijo Nora, alegre— ¿que haces aquí tu sola? **

—**¡hola! ¡Equipo JNPR! —saludó a todos Ruby animada— pues solo salí a caminar un rato.**

**Ruby ocultaba lo que realmente sentía debajo de su sonrisa, quizás me estoy pasando de sensible, pero es lo que a mí me parecía. En sus ojos podía denotar tristeza. **

—**¿como va tu particular búsqueda interna? —le pregunte.**

**Todos se me quedaron viendo confundidos, excepto Ruby.**

—**marcha bien... —dijo Ruby, mirándome a los ojos— ¿y que hacen todos ustedes por aquí?**

—**¡es una cita doble! —dijo Nora.**

**Ruby no reacciono ante el comentario de Nora, pero sí mantuvo su pequeña sonrisa. Parecía tener la mente en otro lado. Usualmente esperaría una reacción más sorprendente, sobre todo de parte de Ruby.**

—**no es una cita... —dijo Ren.**

—**aguafiestas —dijo Nora, mientras cruzaba los brazos y hacia un puchero.**

—**porque no te nos unes, iremos a... Bueno, aun no se a donde, pero ¿quieres acompañarnos? —le dije a Ruby.**

—**no lose, ¿están seguros?**

—**claro, ven con nosotros —dijo Pyrrha.**

—**esta bien, los acompañare —dijo.**

**Decidimos ir a comer a un restaurante serca de la costa. El restaurante era el típico restaurante serca de la costa, decorado al tema marítimo. La estructura era de madera y los platos en su mayoría eran mariscos.**

**Luego de que todos terminamos de comer, Nora trato en vano de sacar a bailar a Ren, ya que el restaurante contaba con un amplio espacio para bailar y musica en vivo interpretada por artistas bohemios. Nora decidida a no aceptar otra negativa por respuesta, decidió sacar a bailar a Ruby quien luego de negarse al principio termino accediendo a las peticiones de la insistente devora panqueques. Por mi parte decidí sacar a bailar a Pyrrha, salimos a la pista. Estoy muy seguro de mi, esto es algo que domino.**

**¡Soy el amo de la pista de baile! Deslumbraba a mis compañeros y a las pocas personas que se encontraban en el sitio con mis habilidades para el baile. Comencé a notar que los chicos de otras mesas se negaban a entrar a la pista con su pareja, seguramente debido a mí. Decidí relajarme y bailar a un nivel normal. Ruby parecía divertirse bailando con Nora.**

**Luego de un par de canciones, comenzó a sonar una canción romántica de esas lentas, Ruby y Nora fueron hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Ren, lo agarraron una de cada mano y tiraron de él hasta que lo levantaron de la mesa, Nora se lo llevo hacia la pista de baile, mientras que Ruby se quedo en la mesa.**

—**es una lenta... ¿quieres que regresemos a la mesa?—dijo Pyrrha.**

**Dije que 'no' moviendo mi cabeza de un lado para otro. Tome a Pyrrha de una mano y con mi otra mano la acerque hacia mi tomándola por la cintura. Pyrrha se mira muy hermosa, creo que debería de decírselo.**

—**te ves muy hermosa está noche.**

—**tu tampoco estás mal —dijo Pyrrha—Parece ser un buen lugar para a un beso... Si es que alguien fuese a darse un beso por supuesto, no hablo de nosotros.**

—**claro... **

**Si beso a Pyrrha en este momento seria despedirme de Weiss... Si me despido de Weiss podre apoyar a Ruby, todo parece indicar que debo besar a Pyrrha, pero porque me es tan difícil decidirme.**

**Levante mi mano de la cintura de Pyrrha y tome su barbilla. Viéndonos a los ojos pasaron los segundos, me di cuenta que eso era lo que quería... Besar a mi mejor amiga. Me incline y pose mis labios sobre los de Pyrrha. El beso se extendió durante toda la canción. Al terminar el beso, nos miramos ruborizados. Nos limpiamos la poca saliva que nos había quedado al rededor de los labios. Nos sonreímos y volvimos a la mesa tomados de la mano. En la mesa ya se encontraban Nora y Ren, quienes hablaban con Ruby. Ruby al vernos se hizo a un lado para que nos sentáramos junto a ella, de frente a Nora y Ren. **

**Bien hecho Jaune, me susurro Ruby, mientras que me golpeaba suavemente con su codo. Ya comenzaba a creer que nadie nos había visto. Le sonreí a Ruby. **

—**con permiso, ya regreso —dijo Pyrrha, levantándose de la mesa.**

**Luego que Pyrrha a travesará una puerta en el fondo, Nora y Ren me miraron serios y ambos levantaron sus pulgares en aprobación, parecían estar orgullosos de mi. **

—**eh, ¡Solo no digan nada!— les dije.**

**Estoy feliz por ti Jaune, dijo Ruby mientras miraba melancólica hacia la mesa.**

—**sabes Ruby, he decidido que voy a ayudarte, con lo que sea que ayas decidido sobre lo que sientes por Weiss.**

**¿A que te refieres Jaune?, pregunto Nora. Ruby se sonrojo.**

—**¡Nora te dije que no escucharas!**

**¡¿Que?! ¡Esta vez no me has dicho nada!**

—**oh, es verdad... Bueno como tu líder te ordeno que olvides todo lo que escuchaste.**

**Nora cruzo los brazos, haciendo un puchero. No te enfades, mañana te comprare unos panqueques.**

—**¡tu todo quieres arreglarlo comprándome panqueques!; rompes mí despertador, panqueques; usas mi cepillo de dientes por error, panqueques; te comes mis panqueques y me compras más panqueques.**

**Lo siento creí que te gustaban, y lo del cepillo ya no lo he vuelto a hacer.**

—**no todo puede resolverse comprando cosas Jaune, menos comida —dijo Nora.**

**Lo entiendo muy bien Nora, pero podrías olvidarlo... Por Ruby, le dije.**

—**claro, ¿tú crees que soy una entrometida?, vamos, que yo respeto la intimidad de todos, espera... ¡¿A Ruby le gusta Weiss?!**

**Ruby se cubrió la cabeza con su capucha tratando de esconder su cara enrojecida.**

—**tranquila Nora, no es la gran cosa —dije.**

—**... Claro, no es la gran cosa, lo siento por exaltarme Ruby, eres libre de enamorarte de quien quieras—dijo Nora.**

**Ruby dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa. No estoy enamorada de Weiss, podrían por favor parar, dijo Ruby. Creo que es demasiado para Ruby, siendo tan reservada esto tiene que estar matándola.**

—**vamos Ruby, no seas tímida, yo creo que hacen una gran pareja, ¿verdad Ren? —dijo Nora.**

—**claro, como una rosa blanca —dijo Ren.**

**¿una rosa blanca? ¿Que querrá decir?. Nora y yo mirábamos a Ren confundidos.**

**Ruby levanto su rostro de la mesa y descubrió su cara haciendo su gorro para atrás. Gracias Ren, dijo Ruby, luego le sonrió. Vaya que reacción por parte de Ruby, quizás ella si lo entendió.**

**Pyrrha regreso a la mesa. Lo siento por tardar, había una fila para entrar al baño de chicas. Se sentó a mi derecha, Ruby se encontraba a mi izquierda.**

—**no te preocupes, no te perdiste de nada —dijo Ren.**

—**que bien, ¿quieren ir a la costa? —pregunto Pyrrha.**

**Bueno, creo que sería mejor que también lo supiera Pyrrha, dije.**

—**supongo que sí —dijo Ruby— ¡pero nadie más!**

**¿De que hablan?, dijo Pyrrha. Le conté a Pyrrha que Ruby esta confundida por lo que siente por Weiss, no le conté que Ruby y Weiss ya se habían besado, hasta ahora solo sabíamos eso Yang y yo, claro que Yang creía que había sido un accidente.**

—**entiendo, esperó que esto no destruya la buena relación que tienes con ella —le dijo Pyrrha a Ruby.**

**Ruby palideció. Tienes razón, creo que seria mejor olvidarlo, dijo Ruby.**

—**no te desanimes, eres linda y pareces caerle bien a pesar de su frialdad —dijo Pyrrha.**

**¿enserio crees que soy linda?, dijo Ruby poniendo las manos sobre la mesa, volteando a ver a Pyrrha. En la mesa todos nos ruborizamos. Siii, contesto Pyrrha, verdad Jaune, dijo Pyrrha tocándome con el codo.**

—**Sí... aunque eres un poco bajita, y aveces actúas como una niña pequeña, pero es.. ¡Auch!, alguien me pego una patada por debajo de la mesa, creo que fue Nora.**

—**No escuches a Jaune, mira, eres un poco menor que Weiss, pero eso no importa, estoy segura que le gustas, yo creo que asen buena pareja. Pyrrha miró hacia Nora, ¿verdad que Ruby es muy linda?**

**Nora se sonrojo un poco. Claro es muy linda... Yo saldría contigo, dijo Nora. Ruby y Nora voltearon a ver hacia a otro lado avergonzadas.**

**Esto esta siendo demasiado dramático, pensé. **

—**Tengo una idea—dije—ya que estamos serca de la costa, vayamos a divertirnos serca de las olas.**

—**si, buena idea —dijo Ruby, levantándose rápido de la mesa.**

**Pagamos la cuenta y seguimos a Ruby hasta la costa. Ya es tarde, el sol sea ocultado, la luna se refleja en las olas, hace un poco de frío. Jugamos a hacer una fogata con pedazos de madera que encontrábamos por la playa. Nos sentamos alrededor de la fogata a contar anécdotas graciosas y alguna que otra historia de terror. Se hizo un poco tarde, pero nos estábamos divirtiendo. La luz de la luna, junto con la del fuego era suficiente para pasarla bien. Nora se puso de pie y corrió hacia un lado de la playa, parece que recogió algo de la arena y regreso. Escondía algo detrás, mientras que nos sonreía.**

—**¡Es hora de jugar! —dijo Nora, mientras que enseñaba la botella que escondía.**

**Todos sabíamos lo que significaba, era hora de jugar a la botella. No quería parecer un aguafiestas, así que mostré entusiasmo esperando que los demás se negaran, pero nadie lo hizo, quizás todos pensaron al igual que yo. Algo es seguro, íbamos a jugar, espero poder besar a Pyrrha una vez más.**

**Nos sentamos en círculo a un lado de la fogata. Que bien que mi madre no esta aquí para ver como estropeo uno de mis mejores pantalones con la arena. A mi izquierda tenia a Pyrrha y a la izquierda de ella estaba Nora, a mí derecha tenia a Ren y a la derecha de Ren estaba Ruby. ¿Quien primero?, dijo Nora, con la botella en sus manos.**

—**que tal nuestra invitada —dijo, Pyrrha viendo a Ruby.**

**Comenzamos a corear el nombre de Ruby; RUBY,RUBY,RUBY,RUBY.**

—**¡Que! ¡No! Mejor que empiece el capitán del equipo JNPR.**

**De inmediato comenzaron a corear mí nombre; JAUNE,JAUNE,JAUNE,JAUNE.**

**Trate de calmarlos, pero era inútil. Me resigne, sonreí y asentí con la cabeza en señal que lo haría. Todos aplaudieron y gritaron; YEHA,HU,HU,HU,HU, moviendo los brazos en el aire.**

**Nora me dio la botella. La tome y la puse en posición. Mire a Pyrrha como diciéndole a la botella a quien quería que señalara. Puse a girar la botella. La botella giraba rápidamente, y comenzó a detenerse. La punta de la botella paso lentamente enfrente de Pyrrha, luego de mí y se detuvo enfrente de Ren. Las chicas no paraban de reírse. Ren y yo nos mirábamos incómodos. El beso debe de durar por lo menos 5segundos, dijo Nora.**

**VAMOS HAGANLO, BESENSE, gritaban.**

**Me hacer que junto con Ren al centro, las chicas guardaron silencio, solo se les escapaba una pequeña risa de vez en cuando. Ren y yo nos acomodamos. Tome de los hombros a Ren y el me tomo de los codos. Serré los ojos serca de su rostro, y me hacer que hasta que sentí sus labios. Fueron cinco segundos muy incómodos. Como se reían, en especial Nora. Terminamos el besos, y le pase la botella a Pyrrha. Ren se miraba muy incomodo. Nos quitamos del centro y Pyrrha puso la botella en posición. **

—**vamos Pyrrha —dije.**

**Puso a girar la botella. Todos reíamos nerviosos, mirando la botella girar. La botella comenzó a detenerse, parecía que se detendría enfrente de mí, pero siguió para detenerse enfrente de Ren.**

**¡QUE!, gritamos Nora y yo. Ruby no paraba de reír. Ren no se lo podía creer recién le había tocado, y ya tenia que besar a alguien mas. Esto para nada sería divertido, por lo menos no para Nora y a mí.**

**Pyrrha se acerco al centro con Ren. Yo miraba un poco serio. Ruby abrazaba a Nora, tratando de consolarla. Ren y Pyrrha reían un poco, seguramente por nuestra reacciones. **

**Ren tomo a Pyrrha de los hombros y la beso. Se escucho un sollozo por parte de Nora. Me consolaba a ver besado a Pyrrha antes, me preguntó si Nora habrá besado a Ren alguna vez. Terminaron de besarse y se quitaron del centro. Ruby soltó a Nora quien parecía apagada. Pyrrha le dio la la botella a Nora, quien agarro la botella desanimada. **

—**vamos, Nora, no te sientas mal, yo jugué porque tu querías jugar —dijo Ren.**

—**callate —dijo Nora cortante, mientras ponía la botella en posición.**

**Giro la botella con fuerza, la botella se enterró en la arena deteniéndose de un golpe apuntando a Pyrrha.**

**Ruby y yo nos reímos. ¿Seré un pervertido por querer ver ese beso?, bueno no me importa.**

**Nora se miraba un poco tímida. Pyrrha y la temblorosa Nora se acercaron al centro. Me pregunto si sera el primer beso de Nora. Ruby parece atenta, Ren esta un poco serio.**

**Nora mantenía unidas sus manos pegadas a su pecho.**

—**¿éstas bien? —preguntó Pyrrha.**

**Nora asintió con la cabeza. Pyrrha le hizo el cabello hacia a tras. El sonido del mar, la luz de la luna, el calor confortante de la fogata creaba una atmósfera romántica, diría yo.**

**Pyrrha tomo las manos de Nora y las separo. Mantenía agarrada sus manos, una en cada mano, metió sus dedos intermedio de los dedos de Nora. Se me acelero el corazón solo de verlas. Sierra los ojos, dijo Pyrrha. Nora cerro sus ojos. Pyrrha acerco su rostro al de Nora y la beso, sus labios se tocaron durante 5segundos. Se separaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Ruby se dejo caer para atrás. Nora se mira un poco más animada, le hizo llegar la botella a Ren.**

**Ruby se volvió a sentar. Todos comenzamos a corear; REN,REN,REN.**

**Hasta ahora Ren a besado a Pyrrha y a mí, ¿a quien besara a ahora?**

**Ren puso la botella a girar. Seguíamos la botella con la mirada, hasta que se detuvo apuntando a Nora. **

—**¡si! —dijo Pyrrha.**

—**ya era hora —dije, feliz por Nora.**

**Ruby sonrió. Nora se puso en el centro esperando a Ren. Ren se acerco a Nora en el centro, ambos se miran un poco tímidos. Creo que este es uno de esos momentos que recordaremos por siempre, de esos momentos que querremos volver a vivir.**

**Ren tomo a Nora de la cintura, parece más nervioso que con Pyrrha. Nora paso sus manos por la cabeza de Ren. Nora decidió acercarse primero, Ren serró los ojos mientras que Nora lo besaba. En ese instante soplo un viento fuerte, mientras tanto Ren y Nora seguían besándose. El beso duro un poco más que 5segundos. Al terminar el beso, Pyrrha, Ruby y yo aplaudimos. Si, si, si, dijo Ren. Nora estaba muy feliz, seguramente se hubiera más luz, pudiera verla ruborizada.**

—**dime Ren, ¿que se siente haber besado a todo el equipo JNPR? —dijo Ruby.**

**No pudimos evitar reírnos del comentario de Ruby.**

—**no tan grandioso —dijo Ren, juguetón.**

**Ruby rió. Rara vez miro a Ren tan animado, pensé.**

—**no puedo creer que aún no hayas besado a nadie —le dijo Pyrrha a Ruby.**

**Ruby sonrió.**

—**bueno eso esta a punto de cambiar —dijo Ren, dándole la botella a Ruby— es tú turno.**

**Ruby se puso su capucha apenada.**

**RUBY, RUBY, RUBY, RUBY. Gritábamos.**

—**solo imagina que Weiss esta aquí, eso te motivara —le dije.**

**De inmediato Pyrrha me empujo hacia tras. Siii, grito Nora apoyando a Pyrrha.**

—**gracias Pyrrha —dijo Ruby.**

**Ruby tomo la botella decidida. Se quito la capucha. Respiro hondo y la puso a girar...**

**Fin del capítulo 2.**


	3. Chapter 3 - amor irracional

_JAUNE__ ARC__ CRÓNICAS_

**_Capítulo 3._**

La botella giraba… se detuvo apuntándome a mí. Todos rieron a excepción de Ruby y yo. Al parecer Ruby y yo tendremos que besarnos. Espero que Pyrrha no se moleste, no hemos hablado de ser pareja aún, pero nos besamos y eso debe significar algo.

—nuestro capitán, besará a la capitana del equipo RWBY, parece sacado de una FanFiction —dijo Nora.

—vamos hagan lo —dijo Pyrrha entusiasmada.

Bueno, parece no molestarle... quizás se deba a que Ruby es una chica a la que le gustan las chicas, o podría ser que no quiere nada serio conmigo, aunque no creo que Pyrrha sea de ese tipo, como sea, ya que ella beso a Ren, al besar yo a Ruby estaremos a mano.

Ruby y yo nos acercamos al centro. Estábamos de rodillas mirándonos a los ojos, la luna se refleja en los ojos plateados de Ruby. Puse mis manos en mis piernas.

Ren, Pyrrha y Nora Comenzaron a animarnos gritando: BESO,BESO,BESO,BESO...

—esto es un poco incómodo —dijo Ruby.

—tienes razón... —dije.

—siempre podríamos negarnos a hacerlo —dijo Ruby.

—claro... —dije.

Tome a Ruby de los hombros. Me incline hacia ella, y ella se elevo hacia mi. Cerré mis ojos y bese los labios de Ruby.

El tiempo se detuvo. Algo extraño comenzaba a suceder; siento muchas emociones encontradas, como: tristeza y felicidad, miedo y valentía. Mí corazón late muy rápido. ¿Que me esta pasando? Sentir todas estas emociones juntas es un lío, y aún así, quisiera que este beso nunca acabara. Jamas había sentido algo como esto, no sabría como describirlo, pero es como; estar indefenso. Quizás se deba a una intoxicación por la comida de hace rato, eso tendría más sentido que, realmente sentir algo por besar a Ruby Rose.

Ruby finalizó el beso, los cinco segundos habían finalizado. Pyrrha, Nora y Ren, reían, parecían estar la pasando bien, mientras que yo aun procesaba lo que acababa de experimentar, esperando no morir envenenado de repente. Ruby reía divertida. Habrás sentido lo mismo, pensé mirándola... Como sea, no importa lo que allá sido, ya no lo siento, no le daré más vueltas.

Ruby tomo la botella y se puso de pie.

—ok, ya es suficiente de esto —dijo arrojando la botella hacia las olas.

Todos nos levantamos de la arena sacudiendo nos la de nuestras ropas.

—esto es lo más divertido que hemos hecho juntos —dijo Nora.

—¿tú crees? —dijo Pyrrha. —¡¿divertido?! —dijo Ren.

Comenzamos a caminar por la playa, con camino a Beacon.

—sí, creo que fue un poco divertido ver besarse a Jaune y Ren —dijo Ruby.

Las chicas rieron.

—ja, ja, ja —reí sarcástico.

—deberíamos prometer, jamas hablar de esto con otras personas—dijo Ren.

—sí... estoy de acuerdo—dijo Ruby.

A mí no me importaba que alguien se enterará que había besado a Ren y a Ruby. Aún así, asentí con la cabeza.

Nos adentramos en las vacías calles de la ciudad, iluminadas levemente por los postes de luz.

—que miedo, la ciudad de noche —dijo Nora aferrándose del brazo de Ren.

Ren trato de calmarla, diciéndole que se tranquilizara.

—si, lo único que podría atacarnos son Beowolf —dije.

—¡no es posible que hayan Beowolf en la ciudad! —dijo Nora, un poco asustada.

—eso pensábamos todos, hasta que ese tren irrumpió por el túnel que permanecía sellado, trayendo con sigo a todas esas criaturas del Grimm —dije.

Nora apretó más el brazo de Ren. ¡Tranquiliza te Nora!, dijo Ren un poco a dolorido.

—no te preocupes Nora, la profesora Goodwich, serró el túnel —dijo Pyrrha.

—aun que, pudieron a ver quedado algunas criaturas del grimm escondidas por la ciudad —dijo Ruby.

—es cierto —dije dándole la razón a Ruby.

—¡basta ustedes dos! —dijo Pyrrha— Nora, solo están tratando de asustarte, recuerda que todos los Beowolf fueron aniquilados.

—¡que! no trato de asustar a nadie, aunque quizás tienes razón, y todos los Beowolf que entraron, ahora se encuentran muertos —dijo Ruby— no hay forma que podamos encontrar un Beowolf con vida... amenos que...

—¿amenos que, que? —pregunto Pyrrha.

Ruby miraba hacia el frente, pensativa. —amenos que, hayan revivido convirtiéndose en zombies —dijo Ruby.

Nos detuvimos en la acera por la que íbamos caminando.

—¡zombies! —dijo Nora, mientras que tomaba los brazos de Ren y se cubría con ellos, como si Ren la abrazara por detrás.

—No hablaras en serio —dijo Pyrrha, mirando a Ruby.

Reanudamos el paso.

—... Talvez —dijo Ruby, sonriendo levemente— saben, yo crecí en una casa serca del bosque. Los ruidos extraños y paisajes oscuros, se volvieron en algo acostumbrado y normal para mí. En algunas ocasiones por la noche, cuando había luna llena, salía a vagar por el bosque...

¿Porque nos estará contando todo esto Ruby?, pensé.

—¿porque salías cuando la luna estaba llena? —pregunto Nora.

—por la luz, claro. No soy un fauno que puede ver en la oscuridad. (eso sería genial, susurro Ruby) Lo que quiero decir es que, no hay nada que temer a la oscuridad. Es cuestión de acostumbrarse, creó yo.

—Entiendo. Gracias, Ruby —dijo Nora.

—claro que si hablamos de zombies, ya es otra cosa —dijo Ruby.

Nora volvió a asustarse.

—perdón, pero no puedo creer que hayas visto a un zombie —dijo Pyrrha.

—¡por supuesto que los he visto! Ya sabes, son peludos, se esconden en callejones y ronronean mucho... Son criaturas malvadas.

Justo pasamos serca de una callejón oscuro, cuando un ruido de algo romperse salió de el.

—¡Es un zombie! —dijo Nora. Salió corriendo gritando algo acerca de su cerebro y como no quería que se lo comieran... a y llevaba cargando a Ren en hombros. Nora es muy fuerte, pensé.

—es un gato... —dijo Pyrrha, golpeándose la frente con la mano.

—(criaturas malvadas, susurro Ruby)

—iré tras ella —dijo Pyrrha, antes de salir corriendo tras de Nora.

Ruby y yo continuamos caminando.

—mira lo que lograste —le dije a Ruby.

—... Muere te —dijo Ruby.

—¿de donde vino eso? ¿Estas enojada conmigo?

—¡¿quien te dijo que podías decirles a todos que Weiss me gusta?!

—oh, era eso, lo siento, pero te hice un favor —dije.

—¡¿un favor?! mas bien me pareció un error de tu parte, como sea, no esperes que te de las gracias... Yo nunca te pedí ayuda —dijo Ruby.

—pensé que si no les decía, terminarías por pensar que el riesgo no valía la pena... Ahora ya no puedes echarte para tras, no ahora que todo el equipo JNPR lo sabe. Estoy seguro que ellos quieren ayudarte al igual que yo.

—solo te entrometiste en mi vida, esa no era tú decisión —dijo Ruby.

—lo entiendo y lo siento por eso... aun así, lo volvería hacer. Soy tú amigo y me preocupó por ti.

—¡no, tú no lo entiendes Jaune! Además...—dijo Ruby— (yo puedo cuidarme sola, susurro)

No sabia que mas decirle, yo realmente pensaba que hacia lo correcto. Suspire. Ruby se mira melancólica.

Vi a Pyrrha y a los otros esperándonos al final de la calle. Ruby de pronto se me acercó y me rodeo con sus brazos, medio un beso en la mejía. —(gracias, me susurro)

—no me agradezcas, soy un idiota.

Casi alcanzábamos a los demás, cuando Pyrrha se adelanto.

—(no eres un idiota, susurro Ruby)

Sonreí. Ren y Nora se ven incómodos.

—que sucede, ¿porque Pyrrha se adelanto? —les pregunte.

Ren y Nora se vieron entre sí.

—no es nada —dijo Nora.

Continuamos caminando. Nos adentramos en Beacon, hasta llegar a nuestras habitaciones.

—fue interesante, no deberíamos reunirnos más seguido —dijo Ruby.

Nora abrazo a Ruby. —la próxima vez seremos sólo las chicas —le dijo.

Nora y Ren entraron a la habitación donde ya se encontraba Pyrrha, ya que, por alguna razón ella se había adelantado.

—te veré mañana —dijo Ruby.

—espera —le dije, antes que entrara a la habitación de enfrente.

—que sucede —dijo.

—...

¿Que estoy haciendo?, pensé.

—si no tienes nada que decir, te veré mañana —dijo.

Ruby se giro y tomó el pomo de la puerta.

—espera, ruby... —dije.

Ruby se giro hacia mi. —¿te pasa algo?, estas un poco raro.

Cerré la puerta de mí habitación que había quedado un poco abierta luego que Ren y Nora entraran.

—¿que te pareció nuestro beso? —le pregunte.

Ruby sonrió presumida.

—lo has estado pensando todo este tiempo, ja. Debí de haberte impresionado con ese beso, hehe... pero no te enamores de mí, no podría corresponderte. Tú no tienes falda, ni una cicatriz en el ojo, tampoco una personalidad fría y desafiante... Tú nombre no es Weiss...

—ya entendí —dije—... aún así, quería saber si habías sentido algo cuando nos besamos.

—nada fuera de lo común —dijo Ruby—¿tú, sentiste algo?

—eso creó, no lo se...

Ruby se hizo un mechón hacia tras. Parece un poco indiferente.

Podría ser nada, por eso quería... que me besarás una vez más, para estar seguro, dije.

—nop.

—¿no?

—nop.

—¿puedo saber porque? —le pregunte.

—nop.

—¡vamos!

—¡no servirá de nada!, ya que sí vuelves a sentir algo... Lo siento, pero no podría pasar nada entre nosotros... Será mejor que te quedes con las dudas, aunque es mas probable que sea como tu dijiste, nada.

Creó que ella tiene razón, es mejor dejar las cosas hací.

Me iré a dormir, te veo mañana en clases. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró en él. Hice lo mismo entrando a mí habitación. Todos sé encuentran acostados. Me cambié detrás del vestidor improvisado que tenemos, en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Una vez con mí mameluco puesto. Comencé a escuchar la voz de Yang, proveniente de la habitación de enfrente. Parece que discute de algo con Ruby. ¿Que estará pasando? Me acosté en mí cama y apague la luz.

Ruby y Yang dejaron de discutir luego de unos minutos. Me mantenía despierto, estaba confundido y muy pensativo, hasta que comencé a rememorar: Recuerdo cuando llegue a Beacon, me fije en la hermosa Weiss Schnee, y por un tiempo creí estar enamorada de ella. Luego besé a Pyrrha, y sentí algo, es mí mejor amiga, pienso que es muy linda y creó que yo también le gusto, tenía pensado pedirle que fuera mí novia, ahora no estoy muy seguro. En la playa cuando besé a Ruby, fue diferente, no se si eso sea bueno o malo, lo único que se, es que no puedo dejar de pensar en sus labios.

Acostado boca arriba sobre mí cama, mantenía los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad, mientras continuaba pensando. De pronto sentí que un lado de mí cama se hundía...

Fin del capítulo 3.


	4. Chapter 4 - declaración de amor

**Capítulo 4**

La cama se hundió, tome mi celular y ilumine rápidamente. Se trataba de Pyrrha, sé sentó en mi cama sobre sus rodillas. Ella tomó mi celular con su mano y lo puso en la cama con la luz hacia abajo.

—(que haces susurré)

—(Tengo que decirte algo y no puedo esperar a mañana, susurro)

—¿que sucede? —dije.

—Jaune... esta es una confesión de amor... di me Jaune, ¿yo te gusto?

¡una confesión de amor! ¡¿que debería de responder?! No quiero apresurar me o decir algo estúpido, claro que me gusta, pero ella quizás se refiere a algo más.

—claro que me gustas...

—¿pero? —intuyo Pyrrha.

—necesito tiempo para aclarar algunas cosas.

Pyrrha hizo silencio. Era un silencio incómodo, ¿se habrá enfadado? !¿porque le dije que necesitaba tiempo?!, !soy un Idiota!

—esta bien, entiendo no te preocupes —dijo Pyrrha dulcemente.

Pasaron unos minuto y Pyrrha no se movía, ¿pensará dormir aquí?

—Pyrrha, ¿piensas dormir en mi cama? He, p-por favor no me malinterpretes ¡a mí para nada me molestaría que lo hicieras!

Pyrrha rio un poco.

—sera mejor que no —dijo mientras se levantaba— nos vemos mañana.

Se me olvida va, dijo mientras volvía a inclinarse en la cama. Me tomo del rostro y beso dulcemente, haciendo que me ruborizara. Eso es para que aclares las cosas.

Pyrrha volvió a su cama, dejándome muy pensativo. Me tomo trabajo volver a dormir.

Al día siguiente desperté o más bien fui despertado por las voces de Pyrrha hablando con Ruby, ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Mire mi reloj, es muy temprano faltan dos horas antes de la primera clase.

Mire a mí alrededor, note que Ren ya se encontraba listo para ir a clases, al igual que Pyrrha y Ruby. Nora dormía como un Koala o quizás como un Perezoso. Me levante muy despeinado, me sentía un poco incómodo, estoy acostumbrado a que mi equipo me mire así, pero no Ruby.

—Jaune, ¡buenos días! —dijo Ruby, sonriendo levemente.

—buenos…

Pyrrha me sonrío y me ruborice. Me fui directo al cuarto de baño, me moje la cara.

Al salir del baño, Ren se encontraba sacando de la cama a Nora como es habitual en nuestras mañanas.

—¡vamos Nora, que tienes que levantarte ya! —dijo Ren, mientras jalaba a Nora de sus pies fuera de la cama.

—¡DEJAME DORMIR, REN!

— (un día como cualquiera), susurre.

Fuimos a clases y extrañamente Ruby se sentó con nosotros. Recuerdo que escuche como discutía anoche con su hermana. Debería de preguntarle que sucede. Aunque, creo que me entrometido mucho en su vida últimamente, debería dejarla tranquila.

La clase término nos dirigimos a la cafetería a desayunar. Ruby sigue con nosotros, es obvio que está evitando a sus compañeras.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas con nuestras respectivas bandejas de comida. De pronto, Weiss se sentó en nuestra mesa con una bandeja de comida, justo a la par de Ruby. Ruby miro hacia otro lado y se levantó de la mesa. Ella se disponía a irse.

Weiss la detuvo tomando la dela falda.

—Come… —dijo Weiss, sin verla directamente.

Ruby se quedó parada viendo hacia la mesa, hasta que decidió sentarse. Ella miraba su comida sin tocarla, alternaba su vista mirando a Weiss quien comía junto a ella.

Weiss volteo a ver a Ruby, y sonriendo le dijo —tienes que comer.

Ruby tomo su pan con gálea y lo mordió. Weiss la miro intensamente y luego continúo comiendo.

Era un poco incomoda la situación. Luego de comer, Weiss se levantó de la mesa y le pregunto a Ruby si regresaba con ella a la Habitación. A lo cual Ruby contesto que no, haciendo que Weiss se marchase sola. Me parece que las cosas están tensas entre ambas, ¿habrá pasado algo más entre ellas? ¿Algo que yo no sepa? O quizás yo no entiendo la situación actual. Todo lo que se hasta ahora podría ser suficiente para mantener las cosas así como están.

A pesar de haber terminado de comer nos manteníamos en la mesa, Nora nos entretenía con una de sus historias las cuales había vivido junto con Ren. El se la pasaba corrigiéndola, al parecer Nora exagera mucho a la hora de narrar viejas aventuras. De repente se escuchó un comunicado de la dirección. Era la voz de la profesora Glynda Goodwith, nos pidió a todos los respectivos capitanes de Equipos, que nos hiciéramos presentes a una conferencia acerca de una misión. No es algo muy común que suceda.

De inmediato me dirigí junto con Ruby a dicha reunión.

—oye, Ruby… sabes no quiero incomodarte, yo quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, digo, Pyrrha siempre dice que soy bueno dando consejos y eso.

—Lo tendré en mente… gracias Jaune —dijo Ruby.

Llegamos a un pequeño auditorio donde esperamos unos minutos antes que empezara la reunión: Al parecer unos drones de Atlas habían avistado y fotografiado una enorme cabaña justo en medio de un bosque lleno de grims. Según el alto mando esto podría ser utilizado como base de operaciones por el enemigo. Como sea, es una misión de mucho riesgo, por lo que ira un equipo de nivel más alto que el Equipo JNPR y RWBY. El equipo asignado fue el Equipo CVFY, Liderado por Coco. Ella no parece muy agradable.

La reunión termino y caminaba con Ruby hasta nuestros dormitorios.

—Jaune, quiero pedirte algo— dijo, Ruby. Antes de seguir hablando ella espero a que unos estudiantes pasaran junto a nosotros y se alegaran—.Quiero que me enseñes a ligar chicas.

— ¡QUE! ¡¿Quieres que yo te enseñe a qué?!

—sé que no eres un experto con las chicas, pero no tengo a nadie más a quien pedírselo y solo confió en ti.

Ella no tenía por qué decir eso.

—pienses lo que pienses de mi Ruby, yo tengo mi orgullo y no seré la última opción de nadie. Pídeselo a alguien más.

—Vamos, Jaune —Ruby se aferró a mi ropa— sabes que no lo dije con mala intención.

Resople. Tome las manos de Ruby y las separe de mi ropa. Qué clase de consejos sobre chicas podría yo darle a una lesbiana, no creo que se aplique el mismo principio para ligar.

—Pensándolo bien Ruby no creo poder ayudarte, ni aunque quisiera.

—sabía que no tendrías nada de experiencia, creo que estamos iguales.

— ¡Claro que tengo experiencia! —Le dije.

Ruby se ruborizo.

— ¡Haberme besado no cuenta! —exclamo Ruby.

—para que te enteres, he besado a muchas otras chicas aparte de ti.

—Pyrrha y tu mamá tampoco cuentan.

— ¡¿Por qué Pyrrha no cuenta?!

Ruby sonrió. Reanudamos el paso hacia nuestro dormitorio. Al llegar a mi dormitorio, me percate que Ruby no tenía intenciones de entrar al suyo. Por lo que ambos entramos al mío. Ren era el único que se encontraba dentro. Me recosté en mi cama y Ruby se acercó a Ren quien me parece que se encontraba leyendo el mismo libro de técnicas Ninjas de la última vez.

—Ren, tengo una pregunta que hacerte —pronuncio Ruby.

— ¡¿qué crees que haces Ruby?! —Dije sentándome en mi cama rápidamente. Ella no pensara…

Ruby: ¿Cómo puedo ligar con una chica?

Como se le ocurre preguntarle eso a Ren. Aun así Ren se encuentra muy tranquilo. No se exalto de ningún modo.

Ren: veras Ruby, no me parece que se igual ligar a una mujer siendo hombre que ligar a una mujer siendo una mujer.

—Creo que tienes razón —dijo Ruby.

—es lo mismo que yo te dije.

— ¡claro que no! —dijo Ruby.

—Bueno, lo pensé —dije resignado.

Ruby se volteo hacia a Ren con expectativa.

— cuando eres hombre es algo muy simple, ya que solo tienes que pasar tiempo con ella y ser amable, decirle algo lindo, el ambiente romántico se generara naturalmente —dijo Ren poniendo su libro a un lado— Pero para las mujeres ser amables y decirse cumplidos es algo normal entre ellas. Deberás de tener cuidado de no terminar en la Friend Zone.

Ruby suspiro.

Jaune: Oye, Ruby, ¿porque pides consejos para ligar con chicas? No deberías de pedir consejos para ligar exclusivamente con Weiss?

Ruby se volvió a poner roja.

—bueno, aun no sé si Weiss sea… ya sabes.

—Pero de que hablas, si yo vi cómo ella te besaba aquella vez —dije confundido.

—Ella solo trataba de equilibrar las cosas —dijo Ruby.

— ¿Equilibrar las cosas?

—Es complicado… tengo que estar sola —dijo Ruby caminando hacia el closet de Pyrrha.

— ¡vamos! Ruby, no al armario de nuevo.

Ella entro al armario y se encerró en él. Has lo que quieras le dije, estoy harto no quería saber más sobre los problemas amorosos de otras personas, no mientras yo tenía los míos por los cuales preocuparme. Salí de la habitación y estoy decidido, le diré a Pyrrha que la quiero, lo que sentí por Ruby fue solo un intento por echar a perder las cosas cuando todo iba bien, ahora lo sé. Supongo que tenía miedo y es que se sintió muy real Pyrrha y yo, ella sabe cómo soy, las mentiras que he dicho para estar aquí, lo hábil que no soy con la espada y lo patético que soy para el amor. A ella nunca le importo todo eso, siempre quiso ayudarme, se ofreció a entrenar conmigo y me apoyo cuando le conté lo que sentía por Weiss… a pesar que ella sentía algo por mí. Ahora me siento una mierda, pero creo que estoy a tiempo de remediar todo.

Caminaba buscando a Pyrrha, no sabía que era exactamente lo que le iba a decir, pero confiaba que llegado el momento algo saldría de mi boca.

Finalmente encontré a Pyrrha, ella caminaba junto con Nora por el campus. Me acerque a ellas, Nora me mira extraña y me pregunta ¿Qué me sucede? —No es nada, le respondo. Tomo a Pyrrha de la mano y le digo que tenemos que hablar, ella asiente. Miro hacia Nora y ella entiende de inmediato —Me adelantare a la habitación, dice mientras se marcha.

Me quedo parado frente a Pyrrha, ambos mirándonos a los ojos. Ella no dice nada, no me mira extraño. Parece que no importa la situación ella no se siente extraña conmigo… y yo con ella tampoco. Final mente digo su nombre y ella me sonríe, esa sonrisa que no tiene reparos en brindarme siempre. Tomo su mano y continúo viéndola a los ojos. Sus mejías se ruborizan levemente.

—Te amo —le digo sintiéndolo desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Ella posa su mano sobre mi rostro, se impulsó hacia mí y me besó en los labios. Tome de la cintura a Pyrrha, la acerque a mí, mientras que ella me rodeo con sus brazos.

Regresamos a nuestra habitación. Nora se encontraba muy animada daba saltos con Ruby, ambas tomadas de la mano.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunte.

Nora: ¡me han invitado a una fiesta!

—Es solo una pijamada —dijo Ren.

Nora: ¡TODOS ESTAMOS INVITADOS!

—solo te han invitado a ti —dijo Ren.

Nora: es obvio que si me invitan a mí también invitan al equipo JPRNR.

Yo: ¿Porque ahora tenemos dos Erres?

—Es por Ruby —dijo Nora abrazando a Ruby— Ahora es un miembro honorario del Equipo. Ruby rio nerviosa.

Estoy pensando en ir o no a la "fiesta", en realidad no he cruzado palabras con ninguno de los miembros del equipo CVFY. Llegado el momento decidí no ir, luego que Nora me llamase aburrido, ella y el resto del equipo JPRNR a excepción de mí se marcharon a la fiesta.

Me disponía a ir me a la cama, cuando alguien toco la puerta. Espero que sea Pyrrha. Al abrir la puerta me encuentro con Yang. Se mira un poco preocupada.

—Te tardaste más de lo que yo esperaba —le dije.

—Esta Ruby aquí?

—no, pero no te preocupes sé dónde se encuentra y está bien—Ella me miraba inquisidora— Fue a una piyamada con Nora, Pyrrha y Ren, en la habitación del Equipo CVFY.

Ella asintió.

—Bueno, creo que ya sabes que tú y yo tenemos que hablar —dijo Yang.

—Sí, pero quiero que sepas que considero a Ruby como una amiga y que no te diré nada respecto a ella, ya que si ella quisiera decirte lo que le sucede ella lo habría hecho.

Ya había tratado de ayudar a Ruby diciéndole a mi equipo la situación y aunque mis intenciones eran buenas, Ruby se sintió traicionada, no volvería a cometer el mismo error.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Yang comprensiva— pero entiende que estoy preocupada.

—Ella está bien, te lo prometo…. —dije, queriendo decir más, pero me mordí la lengua.

—Sabes que si algo le pasa a Ruby, yo te culpare y cazare, espero que sepas lo que haces… —Ella me miro fija mente y luego bajo la mirada— lo siento yo… Ella es mi hermana, sabes?

—Ya lo sé —Sonreí.

Puso su mano en mi hombro y me deseo buenas noches. Ella se fue y yo serré la puerta. Me recosté boca arriba en mi cama, aun con la luz encendida de la habitación.

De pronto Pyrrha estaba sentada sobre mí. Al parecer me había quedado dormido pensando.

—Jaune te quedaste dormido vestido —dijo Pyrrha sonriendo.

—Eso creo… —Dije confundido— ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿ya es de mañana?

— Por supuesto que no —dijo divertida— solo pensé que podrías sentirte muy solo.

—La verdad es que me sentía un poco solo, pero Yang vino a verme y me dejo pensativo.

— ¿Y sobre que pensabas? —dijo Pyrrha inclinándose hacia mi y dejando que el cabello de su frente acaricie mi rostro mientras lo mueve suavemente.

—Eso no importa… —dije mientras me perdía en su dulce mirada. Pyrrha es tan hermosa, sus ojos verdes, su cabello rojizo y sus labios...

Tome a Pyrrha y la recosté junto a mí. Le hice el cabello hacia atrás y bese sus labios. Pyrrha al igual que yo llevaba puesta el uniforme de Beacon. Claro que en lugar de llevar un traje negro con bordes dorados, que era el de los hombres, ella llevaba una falda escocesa roja, y una chaqueta café con un chaleco color canela y blusa blanca.

Debería de apagar la luz —le dije a Pyrrha.

Ella me sonrió, levanto su mano y apago la luz usando su semblanza.

Genial, dije, mientras ella volvía a besarme. Puse mi mano sobre su cintura y me atreví a besar su cuello. Baje mi mano sobre su pierna y la acaricie. Mi mano se deslizaba por dentro de la pierna de Pyrrha, hacia dentro de su falda. Ella tomo mi mano y me detuvo.

—Lo siento y-yo no… —ella interrumpió mi balbuceo con un beso.

—Paciencia, ya llegaremos a eso. Hoy dormiremos en la misma cama y eso será todo — dijo ruborizada— Ponte cómodo.

Ella comenzó a desvestirse en la oscuridad. Creo que quedo en ropa interior. Me quite el saco y el pantalón, quedando en bóxer y con una camiseta blanca. Ella me dijo que le diera la espalda, cuando lo hice ella me abrazo por detrás, podía sentir sus pechos pegados a mi espalda. Nos cubrimos con una sábana y nos dispusimos a dormir así. Ella susurro a mi oído.

"Me gustas mucho"

FIN DEL EPISODIO 4.


	5. Chapter 5 - el final de algo

**Capítulo 5**

Pyrrha y yo amanecimos en mi cama, ella me beso al despertar. Quería permanecer un rato más sobre la cama, pero Pyrrha se a levantado, se sentó en su cama y me observa.

—¿que sucede?

—nada... —dijo desviando la mirada.

Me levante de la cama y me senté junto a ella. Se recosto en mi hombro, y la cubrí con mi brazo. Se comenzó a escuchar la voz de Nora. Tocaron a la puerta de la habitación y como esperaba, Nora y Ren entraron a la habitación.

—hoy si que e tocado la puerta, deberían de premiar me, o algo, unos pancakes para empezar —dijo Nora.

—he... no mereces algo por eso, deberías de hacerlo siempre... Aunque hoy es viernes y los viernes comemos Pancakes, así que...

—oh! Que sea viernes es un premio karmico, ¡El universo sabe que me esfuerzo! —dijo Nora.

Nos a listamos y de camino a la cafetería, note de falta algo. ¿donde estaba Ruby? siempre estaba con nosotros. Le pregunte a Ren y a Nora. Al parecer Ruby se había ido a su habitación a mitad de la pillamada. Seguramente no quiso preocupar a sus compañeras de equipo.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la cafetería con nuestras respectivas bandejas con comida. Note a todo el equipo RWBY entrando a la cafetería, se sentaron en una de las mesas. Ruby nos saludo al vernos, al igual que el resto de su equipo. Ruby se mira un poco cohibida.

Las clases pasaron y Ruby siempre estuvo con sus compañeras. Eso es bueno, creo. Aunque no pensé mucho en Ruby, ya que Pyrrha y yo pasamos las clases sonrojado nos uno al otro. Ya en nuestra habitación Pyrrha y yo queríamos un tiempo a solas, no pensábamos tener relaciones aún, pero queríamos privacidad para nosotros, por lo que pensé decirles a Ren y a Nora que iríamos a "Entrenar"

Claro que funcionó, Pyrrha y yo siempre entrenamos a solas. No nos hicieron preguntas. Pyrrha y yo nos escabullimos hasta los jardines de Beacon y ahí tuvimos una cesión de besos. Regresamos a la habitación y sin más ese día llego a su fin. Pyrrha volvió a dormir en mi cama ese día.

Aun que Pyrrha y yo no le habíamos dicho a nuestros compañero que eramos pareja, era más que obvio para todos. En la mañana, decidimos ir a "Entrenar" antes del desayuno, claro que solo queríamos desayunar a solas y quizás darnos unos besos. Nora nos sorprendió junto con Ren al querer unirse al entrenamiento. Pyrrha estaba a punto de asentir, pero reaccione inventando que era un entrenamiento secreto al cual no podían unirse. Nora rápidamente alegó que como miembros del equipo tenían derecho a estar en el.

—tienes razón... —le dije a Nora. Tome del brazo a Pyrrha y salí corriendo fuera de la habitación serrando la puerta— Rápido Pyrrha, mantén serrada la puerta con tu semblanza.

—¿esto es necesario? —pregunto Pyrrha, mientras hacía lo que le decía.

Supongo que me he pasado, ¡malditas hormonas! Como sea, ya estábamos lejos y de pronto se escuchó como algo se partía en dos. Quizás Nora había partido la puerta en dos, de cualquier forma ya estábamos lejos, ella no podría encontrarnos.

Pyrrha y yo desayunamos juntos en la azotea. Nos besamos un poco y decidimos pasar a la cafetería a reunirnos con Ren y Nora, tal vez ellos seguían ahí. En el camino nos topamos con la profesora Glynda, quien nos detuvo. Al parecer buscaba a Weiss ya que el director Ozpin la solicitaba en su oficina. Nos encargo decirle que la buscaba. Decidí ir a sus habitación mientras que Pyrrha miraría si se encontraba en la cafetería. Al llegar a la habitación del equipo RWBY, note que la puerta de enfrente que era la de mi habitación, seguía en pie. Me pregunto que habrá sido ese ruido de algo rompiéndose que escuche antes. Toque a la puerta del equipo RWBY. La puerta se abrió, y me encontré de frente con Weiss. Al fondo de la habitación, vi a Ruby sentada en su cama, por lo cual sonreí.

—¿que quieres Jaune? —me pregunto fríamente Weiss.

—el director Ozpin te manada a llamar a su oficina.

—¿sucede algo?

—no lose, aunque será mejor que vallas cuanto antes y así lo averiguas —le dije.

—claro... Gracias Jaune —dijo Weiss mientras serraba la puerta.

De camino a encontrar me con Pyrrha, note que venía hacia mi junto con Ren y Nora. Los espere y entramos a nuestra habitación. Le dije a Pyrrha que ya había encontrado a Weiss. Nora aún seguía un poco molesta, pero luego de explicarle que lo único que queríamos era un tiempo a solas en pareja, ella lo entendió. Según ella no hacía falta mentir, aunque decir que quiero pasar tiempo a solas con mi novia, me hace imaginar a las personas imaginando cualquier tipo de cosas, y bueno esos es vergonzoso. Ren y Nora nos contaron que la relación de Ruby con el resto de sus compañeras en especial con Weiss ya se a había arreglado. A juzgar que estaban ellas solas en su habitación, creo que es más que eso. Espero que Ruby finalmente tenga lo que quiere.

El día continuo transcurriendo normalmente, hasta que de pronto Yang y Blake entraron en nuestra habitación. Se miran un poco tristes.

—escuchen chicos... —dijo Yang, haciendo que nos pusiéramos de pie— hay algo que tienen que saber, acabamos de enterarnos que... Weiss se irá de Beacon, es de no creer lo se, pero algo paso con su padre y ahora la compañía la necesita... Ella se irá esta misma tarde —dijo apretando el puño.

No sabíamos que decir estábamos en Shock. Los detalles no estaban muy claros, pero al parecer Weiss se iba de Beacom.

—¿como esta Ruby? —fue lo primero que salió de mi boca.

Blake me vio suspicaz mente.

—Ella no lo a tomado bien... Como puedes asimilar algo así de todos modos —dijo Yang.

—Ella salió corriendo —dijo Blake. Demonios Ruby, porque siempre huyes de esta forma, pensé —¿ay algo que sepas Jaune? —me pregunto Blake.

—nada que pueda ayudar a encontrarla.

A menos que este en el armario, pensé.

Yang y Blake se marcharon a buscar a Ruby, claro que antes consolaron a Nora quien había quedado muda.

Quizás debería de ayudar a buscar a Ruby, pero tal vez solo necesita un tiempo a solas para procesarlo... No, esto es demasiado para ella, digo ella realmente quiere a Weiss, debo hacer algo, pero ¿donde estará?

Ren y Pyrrha salieron a buscarla, me quedé en la habitación con la pobre Nora. Decidí llamar a Ruby mientras tanto. Hubiese sido demasiado fácil, dije mientras miraba como mi dispositivo señalaba como apagado el dispositivo de Ruby.

Nora comenzó a calmarse, ahora comenzaba a emitir ruidos con la boca, ninguna palabra que se pudiera entender, pero ya era algo. Mientras tanto, yo me encontraba pensando en lugares donde Ruby podría estar escondiéndose. Logre pensar en un lugar, pero antes de dirigirme hacia ahí, a pesar que era poco probable, revise el armario antes de irme, ella no estaba dentro.

Camine por los pasillos de Beacon hacia donde creo que se encuentra. Finalmente llegue a la habitación del equipo CFVY, ella sabe que ellos se encuentran en una misión y que la habitación esta vacía, me parce que si quiere estar sola, estará ahí. Tome el pomo de la puerta y la abrí, me sorprende que no tenga el seguro puesto, quizás olvidaron ponerlo antes de irse. Entre en la habitación y no vi a Ruby. Cerré la puerta detrás de mi, mientras me adentraba más en la habitación. Me dirigí al armario del equipo CFVY y lo abrí, decepcionado de no encontrar a Ruby en él, hice una mueca. Revise bajo la cama y antes de irme, revise el baño, hice a un lado la cortina de la bañera y ahí estaba Ruby Rose llorando.

—Ruby... —susurre.

—Ella se irá Jaune —dijo entre lágrimas.

—lo se —le dije, mientras la ayudo a salir de la bañera.

Ruby se sentó dejándose caer en el piso del baño, seguía llorando mientras se tapaba la cara con sus brazos. Me senté en el piso al igual que ella y espere a que se calmará un poco.

Ruby levanto un poco el rostro.

—¿que debería de hacer? —preguntó.

—empieza dejando de correr.

Ruby se seco las lágrimas y miró hacia el techo pensativa.

—iré con ella, seguramente ella querrá que lo haga.

—estás siendo muy ingenua —dije un poco serio. Ruby se sorprendió— tu no tienes nada aya donde va Weiss, le serás un estorbo, no estas pensando claramente, en este momento no eres tu misma... ¡Tú eres Ruby Rose, tu sueñas con convertirte en cazadora! ¿que pasará con eso sí te vas?

—¡lo se, lose! —dijo Ruby mientras se ponía en pie y patea va una vez la bañera— ¡quizás soy ingenua por decirlo Jaune, pero no sabes como me siento! Yo se que aya no pinto nada y que lo correcto es aceptar que se marcha y seguir con mi vida, porque en tiendo la vida no es justa, pero... Una vez que lo acepte, estaré aceptando que ella se valla...

Ruby puso su frente suavemente sobre la pared dándome la espalda. Me levante y puse mi mano sobre su hombro.

—se que es lo correcto, pero no quiero hacerlo, no me sentiría bien haciéndolo —dijo, aún con la frente apoyada en la pared.

—hacer lo correcto no siempre es fácil —le dije.

Ruby me miro y asintió. Ella se seco las lágrimas y se re toco su atuendo. La seguí fuera del baño.

—¿que es lo que harás? —le pregunté.

—lo que debí de haber hecho desde el principio... Apoyarla.

—¿quieres que te ayude con algo?

—ya lo has hecho... Jaune, ¿porque te preocupas tanto por mi?

—eres mi amiga —le conteste.

—¿aún quieres que te besé? —dijo Ruby tratando de disimular la burla.

—¡No! No es por eso, podrías olvidar eso y largate de una vez.

Ruby sonrió.

—creo que... —comenzó diciendo Ruby al mismo tiempo que su mirada se volvía melancólica— en otras circunstancias tú y yo quizás, quizás... —dijo mientras salía por la puerta de la habitación.

"quizás" susurre.

Regrese a mi habitación y les dije a mis compañeros que dejarán de buscará a Ruby, que ya había hablado con ella y que mejor nos preparamos para la despedida de Weiss. Mientras pensábamos en algún recuerdo para Weiss, de la nada Yang y Blake volvieron a entrar en nuestra habitación. Esta vez se miran más confundidas que tristes.

Yang parecía que no sabía como empezar. Blake puso su mano en su hombro.

Blake: Yo me encargo

Yang agradeció a Blake.

Blake: bueno, ¿recuerdan lo que les dijimos antes acerca de Weiss y que se iría para siempre?

Nora parecía estar apunto de empezar a llorar.

Blake: pues no era cierto... bueno en realidad si era sierto... pero ahora ya no lo es.

—¿dices que Weiss ya no se irá? —dijo Nora tranquilizándose.

Blake: sí.

—¿porque? —le pregunto Nora.

—bueno... ahora es el turno de Yang —dijo Blake mientras empujaba a Yang hacia adelante.

— ¡Que! ¡¿Que paso con eso que tú te encargarías?! —le dijo Yang a Blake.

Blake le sonrió.

Esta bien... —respiro profundo Yang— la verdad es que no se exactamente que fue lo que hizo que Weiss decidiera quedarse, pero quizas Ruby tuvo algo que ver.

Blake: yo creo que tuvo mucho que ver, claramente weiss no quiso dejar a su novia

Todos los del equipo JNPR nos volteamos a ver entre si.

—como sea —dijo Yang saliendo de la habitación ruborizada.

Blake: ella estará bien, oye Ren ¿terminaste ya mi libro?

—si, tenlo de regreso —dijo Ren extendiendo su mano con el libro.

Blake lo tomo.

—nos vemos luego —dijo Blake quien luego se marcho de la habitación.

Pyrrha: parece que Ruby tuvo un final feliz.

—Eso creo —dije.

Pyrrha: todo gracias a ti.

Ruby fue la primera persona que conocí en Beacom y rápidamente se volvió mi amiga, supo que decirme cuando dudaba de mis capacidades, me dijo que no podía fallar que ya no podía pensar solo en mi, que tenia un equipo por el cual no podía rendirme, que si caía los arrastraría conmigo y que mi equipo merecía un gran líder y ella creía que yo podría serlo. Me alegra que ahora sea yo quien la ayude.

Ren dijo que prepararía pankaques para celebrar y salio a comprar las cosas para prepararlos junto con Nora que le insistió en acompañarlo.

Tome a Pyrrha de la cintura y la acerque a mi. Ella sonrió y me rodeo con sus brazos. Comenzamos a movernos lentamente viéndonos a los ojos como si bailáramos. Era algo muy vergonzoso por lo que yo desviaba la mirada aveces ruborizándome. Pyrrha sabe muchas cosas acerca de mi y siempre quiso ayudarme, creo que nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos desde aquella vez que me vio desmoronarme en la azotea cuando le confesara que no merecía estar en Beacom, fui un idiota esa vez por despreciar su ayuda, pero a perdonado luego que le pidiera disculpas. Ella tambien confió en mi al mostrarse vulnerable conmigo cuando me dijo lo solitaria que era su vida, al ser puesta en un pedestal por ser tan extraordinaria y como las personas no creían ser lo suficiente mente buenas para ella dejándola sola en ese pedestal. Cuando la conocí yo no tenia ni idea, me dijo que esa fue la principal razón por la que le agrade y que gracias a mí, ahora tiene amistades que duraran una vida entera.

Nos dejamos caer en mi cama acariciándonos. Pyrrha se encontraba sobre mi, mientras que yo besaba su cuello, mi mano subió lentamente sobre su abdomen asiéndola estremecer, hasta llegar a sus pechos y ahí toque los pechos de Pyrrha por primera vez, mi corazón se acelero. Cambie de lugar con Pyrrha recostándola sobre la cama, la mire a esos hermosos ojos verdes y me incline a besar sus labios apasionadamente, mi mano acariciaba una de sus piernas hasta que la deslice dentro de su falda hasta tocarla, ella emitió un pequeño gemido. Pyrrha apretó mis hombros con sus manos, mientras que sus piernas se movían de arriba hacia bajo. Deje de besarla y me asegure que estuviera bien, ella desviaba la mirada un poco avergonzada. Introduje uno de mis dedos dentro de ella mientras que ella se sonrojaba, me incline y volví a besar sus labios. Mi dedo acariciaba lentamente el interior de Pyrrha. De pronto el cuerpo de Pyrrha se estremeció y me abrazo muy fuerte. Bese su frente y me deje caer recostado a su lado.

Ambos mirábamos hacia el techo un poco agitados. De pronto Pyrrha rio un poco.

—Debemos de tener más cuidado con este tipo de caricias —dijo Pyrrha.

—Yo solo quería que tu pasaras un muy buen rato —le dije.

—Eso a sido... interesante, pero muy vergonzoso —dijo Pyrrha.

—tal vez un poco —dije ruborizándome.

Recibí un mensaje de Ren que decía que nos esperan en la cafetería para comer los panqueques. Pyrrha y yo nos cambiamos y nos fuimos. Mientras íbamos caminando, vi a Ruby junto a Weiss que caminaban hacia nosotros tomadas de las manos, al pasar cerca Ruby y yo nos sonreímos. Llegamos a la cafetería y nos sentamos junto a Ren y Nora para celebrar. Mientras comía panqueques pensaba que ya no volveríamos a ser 5, Ruby regreso a RWBY y recordé ese momento que vivimos en la playa y como por unos días fuimos el equipo JNRPR, con dos erres.

**Fin.**

**Epílogo**

Pasaron unos días y el equipo CFVY junto con el profesor Peter Port dejaron de transmitir reportes. Según se piensa, por el lugar donde se encuentran puede que sean solo fallos con la comunicación. Junto con Ruby fuimos a una reunión donde se designaría un equipo que según el protocolo fuera a investigar. El equipo designado para la mission fue el Equipo CRDL. Ruby había ofrecido voluntaria al equipo RWBY, pero el director Ozpin cree que con la captura de el padre de Weiss ahora los Schnee pueden ser un blanco y prefiere mantener a Weiss en la institución. Mi equipo tiene una mission mañana y no podemos ser seleccionados tampoco. A pesar que dicen que no hay porque preocuparse, tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto...

Notas de el autor (Jesse LLuvia).

Aquí termina Jaune arc Crónicas y con el doy por concluido este Universo Alternativo que entrelaza 3 de mis Fan-ficcions.

1-El dilema Rojo de Weiss

2-Amor Peligroso

3-Jaune arc Crónicas

Curiosidades de este Universo Alternativo.

Winter Schnee, era la hermana menor de Weiss y no la mayor como se mostró en el Volumen 3 de RWBY.

Un personaje murió.

Yatsuhashi el mienbro del equipo CFVY había hecho un voto de silencio y por eso no habla.

Solo hubieron tres parejas.

Ruby y Weiss

Jaune y Pyrrha

Velvet y Coco

Gracias por leer y pronto habrá más Fan-Fiction de RWBY ahora con la nueva información del Volumen3.


End file.
